shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Boyo
'Personality' Boyo is a man who no one knows about at one point in his life he turned cruel, dark and emotionless he cuts up people with either his fighting style or his strange katana like sword sometimes just for the fun of it . he is extremely dangerous he is in away similair to more of anti hero he however always helps people out the world goverment has stopped sending out marines after him as he always brutally kills them and theyd ont send high ranking marines after him as they fear he might reveal that they experimented on through dark operations he however refuses to kill or even hurt one crew the Straw Hats as he knows they still haven't accomplshed their dreams he thinks that they can accomplsih them. Appearance Boyo only wears a button up dress shirt with a pair of normal trousers, a tie and a strap on his chest on his chest going to his back where he keeps his sword has a strong well muscled physique and wears sunglasses. 'Abilities and Powers' Boyo is very strong, his strength reaches superhuman levels he can match others that haveincerdible strength. 'Superhuman Strength' Boyos strength varies greatly and depends on his will stability if he is fully stable he can lift many great weights if he is unstable it takes him much more effort to block attacks 'Superhuman Speed' Boyo possesses the ability to think, move, and react at incredible speeds. He has been observed catching bullets between his fingers at supersonic speeds. 'Superhuman Agility' Boyo's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. 'Genius Level Intellect' Boyo is intelligent, smart and persuasive. 'Superhuman Reflexes' Boyo can react at superhuman speeds. 'Superhuman Senses:' Boyo possesses very sharp and good senses that are difficult to get by. 'Mental Illness' Boyo's mental instability has led to his immobility on several occasions. In laymen terms, he's crazy. 'Superhuman Stamina:' Boyo's enhanced musculature is far more efficient than that of a human. As a result his muscles produce less than normal fatigue toxins However, his stamina greatly varies, depending on his mental state. If he is fully stable boyo is able to go at month without tire. If he is mentally unstable he can exert himself to his peak for approximately week. 'Skilled Combatant' Boyo is a good comabataent and has impressive skills. 'Swordsmanship' His swordsmanship is good and powerful. As a swordsman he can cut through the thickest bjects with his sword like a w knife through butter he has masterd the ittoryu style an many more styles as he has an eidetic muscle memory. 'Energy Blasts' Boyo can generate light, heat, force, and other forms of energy as powerful blasts and explosions of a yellow color. These blasts are usually generated from his hands and eyes. 'Flight:' Boyo possesses the ability to float by defying gravity, utilizing his superhuman speed to fly far above hypersonic speeds (above mach 10) which makes it extremely difficult to cath him off gaurd and to defend yourself. 'Devil Fruit' Boyo has an unnamed devil fruit wich gives him incredibly powerful psionic powers he once lifted up a marine warship into the air and then crushed it completely with his devil fruit with a few movements of his hands and another time he he read all the thoughts of people in a bar he can even sense people minds from far distances even if you try to hide your conscience hed still find youhe can even block out your devil fruit through psychic blocks put in his enemies mind.this does however put massive strain on his brain and could kill him if uses improperly. Disease Immunity: The unique regenerative qualities of boyos healing factor gives 'Techniques' 'Bioshock' Is when he releases an omnidirectional burst of psionic energy that devastates his enemies insisdes and outsides. 'Deathcutter' Is where he summons an unseen disck of psionic power and uses it to cut apart objects oir people it is almost impossible to dodge it as nearly alawys hits its target it tracks it its target by their mind. 'Hovercraft Punch' Boyo rushes at the opponent, and punches them with a great amount of force. 'Haki' His haki is unknown. major battles ---- boyo vs a small group of marines (won0 ---- Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Devil Fruit User